Washed ashore
by Aurelian Empress
Summary: there's a summary inside... :D Hope you enjoy. :D


Title: Washed shore

Author: A.Aurelius

Fandom: AtS/BtVS

Pairing: Spangel (Angel/Spike)

Rating: FRAO

Disclaimer: Not mine, owned by Fox... and M.E.

Note: Alternate Reality… (since the characters are humans…)

Summary: William Montgomery is a novel writer. He's been striving hard to get his novels published. An unfortunate accident caused him to lose most of his inheritance money thus only leaving him with the house that he inherited from his grandfather. The house was built near a beach and it was spacious and though there were houses built there too, it was mainly isolated. William has been living there on his own for most of his life since his parents died.

William was sitting on the back yard of his home, the breeze coming from the ocean caressing his face. The scent of the sea water makes him feels refreshed yet still gloomy. He'd been rejected for his novel the third time this week. He's almost running out of money to pay the bills let alone go out of his place and hunt for a publisher. He'd like to get a job, but being a high school undergrad doesn't really do you any good once you're in your mid twenties and an amateur writer.

He often spends time watching the water sweeps across the sand and imagines laying there with someone he loves and spending lazy afternoons together. Then he was startled when he heard someone come in and bangs the door close.

"William! Where are you?" a man called out.

Visibly relaxing, he let out a sigh and called out, "Out here, Linds."

Lindsey quickly walked out and settled himself next to William. Draping an arm over the slighter man's shoulder, he started, "So, you were rejected again, huh?"

William let out a sad nod. "Don't worry, man, we'll get a break soon." Lindsey comforted.

Letting out a small chuckle, William replied, "Don't you mean "I" will get a break soon? You're not profiting anything from this Linds. I'm not even sure why you're still here. You should've been a thousand miles away from me now since I'm broke."

Chuckling heartily, Lindsey pulled William tighter to him and said, "I'm not like than, man. I'm not gonna stop being your friend just because you can't pay your electric bills anymore."

William stared at Lindsey thoughtfully, then mumbled, "Thanks, Lindsey. It really means a lot that you're still here."

"Naa…" Just then, Lindsey's phone vibrated in his pocket.

Fishing it out of his pants, he flipped it open and pressed it close to his ear. "Hello? Boss! Yeah… I'm with a friend. Sure, boss. I'll be there in an hour. Really? Okay. Thanks boss."

Looking at William with wide eyes and an equally wide smile, Lindsey pulled him up to a standing position pulled him back into the house.

"What has gotten in to you, Linds?" William asked as he tried not to take a tumble as Lindsey was dragging him up to his room.

As they reached his room, Lindsey rummaged through his closet and threw out a pair of leather pants and a blue button up shirt. "Shower and put these on. Fix your hair and get some accessories on you. We're going to meet my boss."

Fifteen minutes later, William was once again being dragged, but this time it was in the direction of Lindsey's car. "Linds, I can walk you know!"

"I know but we're gonna be late!" Lindsey said, not stopping until they were near the car. Opening the door for William he ushered him in and went around to the driver's side.

"Do you have a copy of your novel with you?" Lindsey asked as he gunned the engine, ready to shoot out of the driveway.

"Umm.. yeah. It's in the disc you stuffed in your bag." William asked.

Wolfram and Hart Building 

"Good afternoon, Mr. McDonald. Mr. O'Connor is waiting for you and your company in the conference room." The secretary said in a cheery voice and went back to taking calls.

As Lindsey opened the door to the conference room, there sat Mr. O'Connor on the far end of the table talking to someone on his cell phone. "I don't care if you have to kill every single one of them… Just make sure they do everything I want first." And with that, snapped his cell phone close and a huge smile appeared on his face as he saw Lindsey with a blonde bomb shell in tow.

"Aah, Lindsey. It seems like you made it in time." Eyeing the blonde, Mr. O'Connor continued, "And you've brought the friend of yours whom I asked about!" he exclaimed happily.

Blushing William moved forward a little and introduced his self. "I… I'm William Montgomery. I'm sorry to have intruded, Mr. O'Connor."

"Nay! Call me Angelus." Angelus said as he stood up.

William's eyes almost bugging out of their sockets as he saw Angelus stood up straight. He couldn't believe someone could be as magnificent as he is. He could see in his mind a story about a CEO of a big company and his beautiful blonde lover lying on the roof top, letting the breeze caress their faces as stare at the stars covered sky. He was jarred out of his imagination when he felt a sudden pain on his side where Lindsey elbowed him.

"Huh? What?" William immediately blushed when he saw that Angelus was looking at him. "Umm.. Sorry. I was… lost… in my thoughts."

A smile lit up Angelus' face and it made Lindsey felt odd. He's never seen his boss smile like this. Whenever he smiles for a client or even if his friends were here, he'd always put on that forced smile or smile like he just ate something sour. But this smile… this one he has only seen twice. Once when there was this girl whom his boss fell in love a few years ago and the next one was when a little kid called Connor came to visit him. Lindsey didn't know the story behind Connor, maybe he's the boss's illegitimate child, or maybe his kid brother.

"Lindsey, why don't you head out to the site or go home. I'll take care of William here." Angelus said, not taking his eyes off of the blonde man.

"Umm.. okay, boss." Lindsey said as he turned around. "Later Wil."

As Lindsey shut the door behind him, Angelus motioned William to follow him. Opening the door that leads to his office, Angelus waited until William was inside before he shut the door and discreetly locked it behind his back. William helped himself to the couch that's facing another doors and sat there quietly.

"So… William, I heard you were writing a novel." Angelus said as he sat next to William a little too close for the slender man's comfort.

"Umm… I'm… ugh… yes… I just finished a novel." William said as he fidgeted under the scrutiny gaze that Angelus is giving him.

"Do you have it with you? A copy?" Angelus moved a little closer.

William was definitely uncomfortable now. The man he barely even knew is moving close to him, invading his personal space. But though it was uncomfortable, he's not frightened. In fact, he's feeling, oddly enough, safe. "Umm… I had it before, but… Lindsey… it's in Lindsey's bag."

Nodding his understanding, Angelus crossed his long lean legs, "Wanna have dinner with me?"

"Excuse me?" William was stupefied.

Asking again in a confident and cool demeanor, Angelus move closer to William until their faces were merely inches away. "So, what do you say William? Are you interested in going out for dinner with me?"

William was now blushing. He's never had anyone so close to him, especially like this. Angelus is a great looking guy, like a painting for Michelangelo, the body, the face and the confidence. William wouldn't be surprised if he saw Angelus posing for GQ magazine or some women's magazine like cosmopolitan. "Umm.. I don't really have any money on me and…."

He was cut off when Angelus suddenly stood up and looked down at him with a childish smile. "I'll give you a ride home and since I'm the one who asked you out, I'm paying. So… does that mean that you are going out with me for dinner?"

"Umm… yes…I guess." William said as he tried to sink deeper into the couch.

"Great! Do you want anything to drink? Or something to eat?" Angelus said as he moved to stand.

"N-no. I'm good."

"Okay than. I'm just gonna finish up something and we'll head out." Angelus said as he started to walk and settle behind the huge desk.

Picking up the phone, Angelus barked out to cancel all his meetings for the rest of the afternoon and then slammed the phone down, nearly cracking the base. Turning to face his guest, Angelus' smile sent shivers all over William's body.

"Okay, I'm done for the day. Let's go then." Angelus said as he moved near William and offered a hand to help him up.

William looked at the proffered hand used it to pull himself up. What William wasn't expecting was when Angelus pulled him hard and close to his own body, wrapping a meaty arm around William's slender waist.

Angelus nuzzled William's neck and said seductively, "I hope I don't scare you, but I'm more of a straight forward person and I do what I need to get what I want."

William was shocked to silence. He didn't know why he didn't felt disgust when Angelus nearly licked or kissed his neck, he didn't know why he didn't feel the strong urge to push the larger man away from his body, all he knew was that he would've pulled the larger man closer to him if his arms weren't trapped in-between them.

Pulling away with a childish grin, Angelus wrapped an arm around William's shoulder and ushered him out of the office. Outside, a ditzy blonde waved goodbye to Angelus as they were heading to the elevator. Inside the elevator, they talked about random things, or more accurately, Angelus talked and William nodded.

As they reached the parking lot, William was stunned when Angelus turned to ask him, 'Which car would you want us to use?' Smiling weakly, William just shrugged.

"Hmm... okay then. We'll just take my personal car." Angelus ushered them towards the far end of the lot.

Angelus stopped before a car covered with a black sheet. Leaving William to stand before it, he walked to the back and pulled back the black cloth. And with a wide grin, and sprawled arms, he said proudly, "This is my Plymouth. My baby! This baby has been mine since I was a wee lad."

William admired the sleek black car. Smoothly waxed and shiny, the car looked like brand new. "Beautiful car."

"Unfortunately, not as beautiful as you." Angelus said as opened the door for William, "Let's go then."

William was dumbfounded. He wasn't even given any time to digest what was said to him before they were speeding out of the underground garage.

In the restaurant, people from left and right were greeting and smiling at Angelus. William felt out of place as a the people moved sophisticatedly and dressed elegantly, most of the men were in suits and some of them were in semi formal attires, while the women were in semi formal dresses and high heeled stilettos.

"Good evening Mister O'Connor. We've got your favorite table reserved for you." An elderly gentleman allowed Angelus to walk first and followed after them.

As Angelus settled on the one side of the table, the elderly gentleman pulled the chair out for William and motioned for him to take a seat with a smile. Mumbling a quick thank you to the gentleman, William looked at Angelus as he thanked the man.

"Thanks Rupert. What's the specialty of the day?" he said, not bothering to ask for the menu.

"Fillet minion and a side dish of oysters." Rupert said with a small wink that William would've missed if he wasn't looking directly at Rupert's face.

Angelus let out a hearty laugh, "I'd have it then," turning his attention to William, he asked, "What would you want?"

"Ummm… I … I'm not used to… eating… this fancy…" William stuttered as he noticed the glint in Angelus' eyes. He's seen those glints in men's eyes before; it's what they get when they're expecting something after dinner, something that says they want to bed the girl they're treating out.

"Well then, two of today's special then, Rupert." Angelus said as he smiled at William.

"Very good, sir. Would you, perhaps, like a bottle of French wine?" Rupert asked.

"Sure. Red wine." Angelus replied, not taking his eyes off of William.

The scene could've been cut out of a movie. People coming in and out of the restaurant seemed to know Angelus and they all seemed to be close to him one way or another. Like a girl dressed in a sleek red dress and 4 inch-high heeled stilettos came towards their table as they were eating and talked about hooking up again when Angelus isn't too busy with work. William's brow remained cocked until the girl moved away, or rather, pulled by the restaurant security because Angelus waved towards the Rupert guy, which William assumed to be the manager.

"So, William, what would you want for dessert?" Angelus asked as their plates were taken away.

"Ummm…" but before William could say anything, Rupert came over with a tray. There were two plates of mango crepe. "Compliments from the big boss, Mister O'Connor." Angelus gave him a wide grin then thanked Rupert.

After eating their dessert and William feeling dizzy with the price of the meal they just ate, they were silently driving across town to a more isolated place, heading towards William's house. Training his vision to the road, Angelus' mind was reeling with millions of possibilities on how he could have William bend over and beg for his cock prettily.

"It's the last house on the end." William said as he pointed towards the big dark house.

Angelus looked at the house and immediately felt an overwhelming desire to live there with the blonde passenger. "So, tell me, what you do in that big house alone?"

They were nearing the house and Angelus was slowing down, as they came to a full stop, that's when William replied. "I just stay in one place. I'm always facing my computer whenever I'm around or if not; I'm outside watching the waves and relaxing."

"Oh! Don't you have Lindsey over?" Angelus asked as he shut off the engine.

"Na, he only comes twice or three times a week, since he's working on some case." William opened the door and slid out. Waiting for Angelus to get out and lock the car. "So, you're coming in?" he said, more of a statement than a question.

Angelus gave him his famous smile before nodding.

"I should warn you, the place is rather messy." William said as he led them inside.

Once inside, William turned on the lights but instead of being bathed in light, the room was still flooded in darkness. Blushing, William mumbled an apology before making a beeline towards the kitchen to find some flashlight. While rummaging through the drawers, William was still blushing and shaking from embarrassment. "I…I'm really sorry. I guess they already cut off my electric supply."

Angelus stood and watched as the young man trembled and heard small sobs. Before he even consciously knew it, he was walking towards William and stood behind him. Circling his arms around the slender man's frame, he stated, "There's no need to be sorry, William. I can take care of you."

William's sobs became harder and he slammed the drawer close, "Damn! I can't find the bloody flash light."

"Shhh, I'll take care of you. Let me take care of you, William." Angelus repeated with more conviction as he tightened his arms around the blonde.

Turning in Angelus' embrace, William smiled sadly at him, "I can't just depend on you for my life, Mr. O'Connor."

"I'm holding you like this and you're calling me 'Mister O'Connor', doesn't this look perverted?" Angelus joked, making the teary eyed blonde smile wider.

"What are we doing, Angelus?" William asked.

Angelus pressed their foreheads together, "I don't know, William. I don't know." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "All I know is that since that moment I saw you with Lindsey, I felt like… like everything don't matter."

William let out a small chuckle, "You are so cheesy."

"I'll be whatever you want me to be, William. Doesn't matter if I'm cheesy or if I'm an arrogant prick owning a big business group, or if I'm a cocky son of a bitch, just as long as you pay me attention, I'll be whoever you want me to be." Angelus said as he slightly moved away.

"I think I'd better be going now. I'll call you tomorrow. Have a good night." And with that Angelus dropped a kiss on William's neck and hugged him one more time before he left the house.

That night, just as William was about to get ready for bed, his cell phone rang. Sighing heavily, he grumpily picked it up and looked at the screen. Wondering why Lindsey would call at this hour of the night puzzled him. Flipping the phone open and pressing the answer button, he growled, "Lindsey, it's fucking midnight."

/I'm getting reassigned to London. I'll be there for about 2 years. I'm leaving tomorrow. I'll leave the novel to your mail tomorrow. /

"Oh my god!" William sat up on the bed, half of him is glad that Lindsey is finally getting the chance to prove himself once again, and the other half is sad because Lindsey is leaving. "Congratulations, man! I… Keep in touch, okay?"

/Of course I will. Oh, hey I gotta go. I still have to call Eve so we can celebrate. /

"'K man. Just promise me you'll be careful. Bye."

/Bye. /

William couldn't sleep that night. He twisted and turned but still couldn't find sleep. Dawn came and he soon fell into an exhausted slumber.

William woke up to the constant buzzing of his phone. It was nearly 2 in the afternoon and he still feels exhausted. Snatching the phone from the bedside table and not bothering to look at the screen, he flipped it open and growled, "What?"

/Good afternoon to you too. /

Angelus' sensual voice came from the other line and William immediately bolt up on the bed, his head clear of the fogs of sleep, "Angelus! hey, sorry. I just woke up."

/I just wanted to check on you. /

"I'm good… just… I still feel a little exhausted." William said, a slow smile creeping up on his face. "Aren't you busy?"

William could hear a muffled buzz of the people from the other side of the line. /Hmm… not really, I just finished a lunch meeting and since it's Friday and I don't work during Saturdays, I'll be headin' down there, is that alright with you/

William was already plotting on how to fix the house and make it presentable. "Sure, it's okay… just give me a call before you come, okay?"

/Okay. So I'll see you later. /

"Yeah. Later. Bye."

/Bye/

That afternoon, William spent the entire time cleaning and re-arranging stuffs in his bedroom. He didn't really know why he was cleaning and fixing his room. It's not like Angelus was going in his bedroom. But it didn't stop him from cleaning his bedroom thoroughly. When it was nearly five in the afternoon.

Thinking that everything is already set, William headed for the shower. Scrubbing at his hair and skin, shampooing twice and making sure to smell nice. 'Jesus fuck, it feels like I'm a blushing newly wed wife waiting for her husband to come home.' he thought.

An hour in the shower doing god knows what, William emerged dripping wet and smelling fresh. He quickly dried himself as fast as he could upon hearing a familiar engine of Angelus' car. In less than a minute, William could already hear Angelus calling out to him and he seems to be in the living room.

"William, where are you?" Angelus said as he looked around.

"Just a sec, I'm just getting dressed." William shouted over the stairs, struggling to pull on his pants. "Just grab something in the fridge and make yourself at home, Angelus."

Angelus gave a smirk then said in a low voice, "Don't mind if I do." He placed the roses he brought with him to the kitchen counter and moved to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of beer. As he looked around, he noticed that it had been recently cleaned. If memory served him right, the last time he was here, that was last night, to be precise, there were unspeakable stuffs dangling over the stair railings and the place was covered with dust. Nodding his approval to no one in particular, he then bent down and opened the cabinets, hoping to find something to put the flowers in. He was going through the second cabinet when William came down.

"Angelus? What are you doing?" William asked, confused as to why Angelus would be looking through the cabinets.

Angelus straightened up and smiled weakly at William before motioning towards the kitchen counter and to the two dozen roses laying there with no care in the world. "I was looking for something to put them into, so they would look pretty like you."

William blushed at the statement. None of them moved for about two minutes until Angelus broke the silence. "Have you eaten dinner?"

"Umm… nope, not yet… Oh my god! I forgot to make dinner! I'm sorry!" William panicked.

He was about to have a major panic attack when he heard Angelus say something about a restaurant… "Umm. Sorry, what was that? I was too panic-stricken for a second there."

"I said, don't worry about dinner, we have a reservation." Angelus said with a smile on his face looking at William like every bit of an in love boy.

"Umm… I … I… okay…"

The night progressed pretty well, their dinner went over swiftly and before either of them knew it, they were back at William's house. Lips locked, limbs tangled in a wild embrace and hips gyrating. Angelus pushed William hard against the wall earning him a loud grunt. Then as he ground his cloth covered erection towards William's, it earned him a sensual moan making him impossibly harder.

"I want to be inside you, William." Angelus panted over William's ear as he broke away from their breath-taking kiss.

William's only response was to grind harder against Angelus and moan seductively. Taking this as a yes, Angelus lifted William's both legs up to his waist and nuzzled William's slender neck.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time now, William." Angelus said.

William was too lost in the sensations of Angelus' tongue doing magic on him to realize what the bigger man has just said. As Angelus led them to his bedroom, his mind was reeling, feeling pleasure, exquisite pleasure that he never knew even existed. Throughout the night, they made love, bodies thrusting against each other, erotic sounds of their panting and moaning along with their erratic breaths.

As the morning sun shone on the two tangled bodies, somewhere in the offices of Wolfram and Hart, stood a woman with blonde hair. She was barking orders left and right, telling the employees to make sure that William Montgomery gets back his whole inheritance money. Their CEO's plan has already been fulfilled and it's time to get some real job done.

End


End file.
